Midnight
by BlackNights24
Summary: Tsuna grows up only knowing hate. Only knowing the mafia. So when he is approached by those who don't want to harm him. It doesn't really sit well for him or his friends. It doesn't help that he has two people that only he, and those he deems worthy, can see.
1. Chapter 1

"_Kaa-san? Where are you?" a small brunette child, barely even five, looked around the small and dark room. Nothing was in it, beside a pillow and small blanket. In the corner was a small, metal bucket. The floor and walls were made of metal as well. A large metal door towered over the short child._

_The child had tears in his caramel eyes as he looked around the small, uncomfortable room. The small room amplified everything, even the footsteps that were drawing closer to it. He sat in the corner, the pillow pulled close to his chest, the blanket by his feet._

_The door opened almost silently, and in walked three masked men, only their eyes seen. Two of the three had brown eyes while the third had blue eyes. They wore strange white garbs and had some strange look in their eyes that the five-year-old could not understand. The blue eyed man came closer to the brunette, causing the poor boy to shrink away. This only caused a few chuckles from the two other men behind the blue eyed stranger._

"_Where is Kaa-san?" the child asked. The blue eyed man tilted his head slightly. "Do you know who you are?" he asked, completely ignoring the child's question. The boy only tilted his head, his brows furrowed as he tried to back further into the wall._

"_Tsuna," he whispered carefully. The two other men looked at his with poorly hidden emotions. What emotions, the brunette couldn't say. The blue eyed man nodded before sitting in front of him, pulling off his mask that hid his face. His sharp features visible, along with a few black strands of hair. "My name is Ricardo. You are going to be called 27 here," he said carefully, motioning for the two other men to leave. The men looked shocked before doing as they were told._

_Tsuna, noticing the two other men leave, came only slightly away from the wall, but still pretty far from the black haired man. He only smiled at him. "I'm not going to hurt you. But you will need to do some tests that will hurt, but some won't. You will also be with some other children. If you are good during the tests, you will get food and maybe new things to...spice up your room," he said, hesitating on his words. Tsuna nodded slowly, loosening his grip on his pillow._

_He still didn't trust the man, but he felt as though he wouldn't hurt him. He might even help him later. His caramel orbs stared straight into the man's light blue ones. Ricardo continued to smile, but it seemed slightly forced and sad._

"_Where is Kaa-san?" Tsuna tried to ask once again, wanting to see his beloved mother. The last time he saw her was when she was crying in the living room, some men were in front of her with small smiles that made the brunette shiver just recalling them. Ricardo hesitated once again. "She is home. If you are a good boy, you can go home soon," he said, his few bangs visible shadowed his eyes. Tsuna felt cold at those words, but nodded anyway._

_Ricardo smiled at him, standing up. "Now, 27. Your tests start soon. One of the other men will come back and get you for them," he said, brushing invisible dust from his white clothing. Tsuna remained quiet, pulling the pillow closer to his chest once again at the thought of seeing one of the strange brown eyed men. Ricardo smiled sadly again before pulling on his mask._

"_I trust that you will be good for them," he said softly. Tsuna couldn't make out any of his features anymore, but he could still see his eyes. The eyes that betrayed his chipper attitude. The eyes that showed sadness that the young boy couldn't understand._

"_You will be the one to save them, Tsuna."_

* * *

><p><strong>5 Years Later<strong>

* * *

><p>"27 is taking to the drugs nicely, like always," one of the white lab-coat men said with an obvious happy tone. Tsuna felt completely and utterly cold. His skin burned, but he couldn't feel it. After five years, you grow immune to the pain. To the torture the men in the white lab-coats put him through.<p>

The only things keeping the ten-year-old boy sane was the small group of friends that he made while he was in the prison, as he had started to call it. The oldest was Mukuro. Followed closely by Chikusa. Then was Tsuna, Ken, and finally Chrome. Chrome was the only girl. Her organs were replaced and the only thing keeping her alive was Mukuro. Chrome could live for a few hours without the help, but she quickly started to die and she felt the pain of it.

The other thing that kept him sane was the regular visits by Ricardo. He always brought something from the outside to him. He still had his own room, but now it had a small bed and a table. On his door was labeled Midnight. He didn't know why, and he didn't want to know.

He stopped talking to the lab-coats a little while after being in the prison. His words made no difference and his screams just gave them pleasure. So he stopped talking to everyone but his small group of friends and Ricardo, his father figure.

"That should be all for today. You know how Ricardo hates it when he drag this on for too long," the other lab-coat suddenly said, dragging the brunette from his thoughts. The first one to speak was new, his green eyes were dark and misty. The second who spoke was one of the brown eyed men from five years ago, but Tsuna couldn't tell which one.

"I just want to use one more drug," the green eyed man said. The brown eyed man was hesitant before nodding in approval. "One more. Anymore and Ricardo will have our heads. He favors this brat," the two looked down at the heavily restrained brunette. They always restrained their victims.

Tsuna ignored them until he felt something enter his bloodstream. He felt his eyes widened, the only response he has given after three years. His mouth opened in a silent scream of pain, his back arching off the metal table.

The two lab-coats were shocked, but quickly tried to find the problem to fix it, not wanting to tell Ricardo of his favorite pets death. The green eyed man left the room to get help while the brown eyed man took notes. All the while Tsuna was struggling against the restraints, trying to free himself from the burning under his skin.

This was far worse than he ever felt before. His eyes were burning, feeling as though someone was gouging out his eyes. His skin was itching in cryptic patterns all over his skin. Not all over his skin, no that would be too easy. It was like someone took a heated piece of metal and just dragged in across his skin, not caring what pattern they were burning into his flesh.

His caramel orbs turned into a dark amber color, before turning into a dark orange, like that of a sunset. His skin had cryptic black designs that covered every inch of his flesh. His hair seemed to deflate from its usual defying gravity position. He completely froze on the table, his eyes wide open. The lab-coat came slightly closer to the boy, his moves hesitant.

"27?" he called out hesitantly as the green eyed man came back in with two other lab-coats. The second brown eyed man and a gray eyed man. The four remained still as the brunette's eyes landed on the one closest to him, which happened to be the first brown eyed man.

He whispered something, unheard by all. His eyes then started to glow, the door slamming shut, locking the lab-coats in the same room as the brunette child.

"What the hell is going on!?" the green eyed man yelled, banging on the door. The brunette's eyes still open, unblinking, as he stared at the green eyed man now. The said man only stilled, turning around slowly to stare into the boys eyes. The brunette's emotionless face suddenly turned into one of crazed glee. The pain masking every little thing from his young mind.

He giggled hysterically, his eyes never leaving the green eyed lab-coat. Said man, backed himself against the door, unable to break eye contact with the boy. "Shiro? Shiro!? Get a hold of yourself!" the second brown eyed man shook the green eyed man, Shiro, roughly. Shiro still couldn't break eye contact with the brunette.

He, as well, broke into hysterics. The three other lab-coats backed away from the man as his giggles turned into full on laughter.

"Burn," the boy whispered, unheard by the three lab-coats but was heard clearly by Shiro. The man's laughter froze, making the three other men stiffen. He then screamed, his skin darkening, as though he was being burnt alive. His eyes, mouth, and nose started to bleed. His skin turning crispy and hard. His screams suddenly stopped as he fell to the floor, his clothes fried, his skin black, and his green eyes perfectly fine and unseeing.

"...Shiro?" the second brown eyed man asked. The child began to giggle again from his restrained bed. The three turned their heads to the child who was now looking at them. The second brown eyed man looked murderous as he stepped closer to the child. "Is this your doing?" he growled, picking up the closet sharp object he could. Tsuna only giggled, his own eyes unseeing.

"Is this some kind of joke!" he yelled, his eyes wide and full of rage. Tsuna's giggles stopped as they finally made eye contact. The brown eyed man froze. "Kill," Tsuna whispered. The man turned around, his eyes unseeing as he stared at the other occupants of the room.

"Ichi-nii?" the first brown eyed man asked. He stepped closer to the man, Ichigo, nervously. The gray eyed man looked around the room for another sharp object, his eyes filled with fear. Ichigo didn't respond as the brother shook his shoulders, his sharp object held loosely in his hand.

"Ichi-nii?" the other brown eyed man tried again, shaking his brother harder. "Kill," the brunette said again, clearly heard by the other two occupants. They froze before Ichigo's hand that held the sharp object, came up and into his brother's stomach, piercing his lung. The first brown eyes widened as he stared into his brother's unseeing eyes. "Ichi-...nii?" he then fell limp into the others arms.

The older brother let him fall onto the ground, his weapon still in his hand and bloody. The brunette giggled, licking his lips happily. The gray eyed man banged his fist on the door, his own weapon in hand. "Help Me!" he shouted, but knew it was futile.

He was the one who put in the soundproof walls and doors.

The brunette giggling reached the only sane, living lab-coat in the room. His eyes widening as he dodged the weapon the other man tried to thrust through his head.

"Ichigo! Snap out of it! It is me, Vincent!" the other man shouted, taking off his mask so some of his blonde hair fell into his face. His lips were quivering as he dodged another poor attack. He started to cry as he, himself, thrust his own weapon at the other, closing his eyes before it made contact.

"Vi...cent," he heard, making his gray eyes open in a flash. His gray eyes met the brown ones of the only other living man, a syringe piercing his chest. His eyes were starting to turn cloudy as he stared into Vincent's gray ones. "Why?" he choked out, blood pouring out of his mouth. Vincent shook his head, letting go of his weapon as he stared into the man's eyes, completely forgetting the brunette in the room, strapped onto the table who was slowly closing his own eyes.

"W...why?" Ichigo asked once more before falling onto the ground in a crumbled heap. Vincent shook his head widely as he felt a scream pour out of his lips. Tsuna's eyes turned back to their normal caramel color, the black markings vanishing from his skin.

The doors suddenly opened, allowing the terrified man to flee from the blood stained room. Tsuna, not knowing what took place, slept peacefully on the table.

* * *

><p><strong>5 Years Later<strong>

* * *

><p>"What are we going to do about 27?"<p>

"Just leave him. He is too dangerous. It is said he killed people just by looking at them!"

"No way is that true. He is only what, fifteen?"

"I say we ditch him. Sure he takes the drugs better than the others, but he is nuts! I saw him once talk to himself. He said he was talking to Cielo and Notturno."

Tsuna growled as he threw his plate at the door where the men were loudly talking about him. "You want to say that to my face?" he asked in a dangerous tone that no teenager should ever use. The men went silent, but footsteps were quickly making their way away from his room.

"_Just ignore them, Tsuna. If they ignore you then you won't have to do any of those...test,_" Cielo said in a soft but strict tone. Tsuna heard a huff behind him. "**Yeah right. They also will just accidentally not remember the tests and forget to feed him,**" Notturno grumbled.

Cielo had the exact same hair style, height, and looks like Tsuna. The only noticeable difference was that his eyes were a bright orange on the other hand, had dark amber eyes and even darker hair. His skin was paler than both Tsuna and Cielo. His skin had cryptic black markings on his skin that disappeared when he was happy and turned darker the angrier he got. Tsuna had yet to see them disappear.

The only other thing was that only those Tsuna deemed worthy could see the two. Mukuro, Chrome, Chikusa, and Ken could all see them. But the other lab-coats couldn't. For some reason, the two didn't want Ricardo to see them. They had asked Tsuna not to let him see them, and he obeyed their wishes.

"I could care less," Tsuna grumbled as he sat at his table. Under his eyes were dark bags from not sleeping. The two behind him shared a look before approaching the clearly tired teen. "_What's wrong?_" Cielo asked, placing his warm hand on Tsuna's shoulder.

"Nothing," the teen said, not looking at the two. His head has been killing him for weeks. Something was going to happen. And it was going to happen soon. First, Ricardo was visiting him less. Second, Mukuro said he had an idea on how to get out. Finally, the lab-coats were getting meaner and more abusive. Especially towards Chikusa and Chrome. Whenever Tsuna was around they wouldn't try anything, but since he normally couldn't be around, it was far game.

"**You are a horrible liar. You would think growing up here would make you a better liar, but nope. You just get worse each time you try,**" Notturno mocked as he sat on the table, in front of the teen. Tsuna snorted, a small smile making itself unwilling on the teen's face. Cielo smiled as well, but more like a motherly smile when she looked at her sleeping child in a crib.

"It is just a headache. I've had it for a couple weeks," the two shared a look over Tsuna's head. Notturno sighed as he got off the table in a graceful manner. His eyes downcast as he went back to lay on the bed. Cielo watched the other closely before turning towards Tsuna.

"_Maybe you should try and rest. It may soothe your head,_" Cielo said, pulling the brunette from the chair. Tsuna, too tired to do anything, let himself be dragged towards the bed. Notturno lay with his back pressed against the wall, one arm over the pillow and one of his side. Tsuna laid down, putting his head on the awaiting arm, feeling Cielo get in the bed soon after.

"Good morning," Tsuna joked, a small yawn escaping his lips as he closed his eyes. Cielo smiled at him warmly while Notturno just snorted and closed his own eyes. "Good night," Cielo said back, wrapping his arms around the brunette's waist.

Quickly the brunette fell into restless sleep, just to be shaken awake by a large rumble. His eyes snapping open as he, and the other two, made their way towards the door. Notturno growled at it, making Cielo and Tsuna step away from it. Notturno and Cielo took a defensive stance while Tsuna remained still and relaxed behind them.

A click was heard, then the door slowly opened and in popped Mukuro with a satisfied grin. Cielo slowly relaxed while Nottunro remained in his stance, his eyes distrusting. Mukuro opened the door completely, letting the three see some fallen bodies behind him. His one blue eye dark and his red eye bright with glee. Tsuna felt like he knew what that look meant, in slight fear, stepped back.

"Come on. We are getting out of here. Ken, Chikusa, and Chrome, are all ready out of here," he said with a wave of his hand. Notturno snorted, his brows furrowed. Cielo looked between the two before nodding. "_Come on, Tsuna, Notturno_," he said, his eyes glowing. The two nodded hesitantly before following Mukuro.

"What happened?" Tsuna asked, looking at the bodies that scattered the floor, their eyes unseeing. Tsuna shuddered as his eyes made contact with some of the others. Mukuro kept silent for a while before a sick grin covered his face. "I killed them," he said in sick pleasure. Tsuna remained silent, but kept running.

He knew it was wrong to kill, but he couldn't find it in himself to hate the other. He may not remember the day well, but he knew he did something awful when he awoke surrounded by bodies and some gray eyed man yelling at him to be a demon. Thankfully, the other lab-coats thought what he said was ludicrous, or else Tsuna could very well of died that day for killing.

But one thing was certain. Tsuna did something awful that he could never take back. He stained his hands just like Mukuro has.

The rest of the way was silent as they turned down hallways, ran up stairs, and passed bodies. Dead bodies. Cielo and Notturno were watching the oldest teen carefully, their eyes locked and emotionless.

They then walked towards doors that had light pouring in from them. With a quick motion, Mukuro had them open and the four quickly ran out, their feet touching dirt and the air was clean. Tsuna felt a small smile come to his face. How long has it been since he last touched dirt? How long has it been since he saw the sun?

Too fucking long, if he had a say in it.

"Tsuna-nii!" Ken was grinning at them happily a few meters in front of them. Tsuna grinned back. He had earned the title of big brother from both Ken and Chrome. Though they are not so young themselves, they still called him that and that just made the brunette happy. Chrome also called Mukuro Nii-san while Chikusa, and Ken both, called him Mukuro-sama.

The four stopped in front of the small group of three, smiling at each other with small, or huge, amounts of happiness. Well, almost all of them. Notturno had an satisfied smirk on his face while Cielo remained passive but with a small ray of hope in his eyes.

"We can finally get out of here," Chikusa said in his monotone voice, but they could hear the grateful tone in it. Ken grinned as fist pumped the air.

"_We aren't in the clear until we are out of this yard. Who knows what might happen until then,_" Cielo said, Notturno agreeing. The group nodded, quickly turning serious. "When we get out though, what are you two going to call yourself? Cielo can pass, but Notturno not so much," Ken teased lightly as the now large group made there way through the large forest in front of them.

"**I will be called Naito. Cielo will be called Hime,**" Notturno smirked as Cielo glared at him with complete distaste. Tsuna snorted as they were running through the trees. "_I will be called Sora, not Hime,_" Cielo growled at him. Tsuna giggled behind the two.

The others just laughed, Chrome giggling quietly as they quickly made their way through the forest and into a large field where the grass made it to Mukuro's chest. So it completely covered Tsuna, Cielo, Notturno, and Chrome. Ken's head seen and also went up to Chikusa's chest.

Tsuna closed his eyes briefly before opening and looked towards the cloudless sky. The sun was setting, a soft orange glow taking in most of the sky. Along with the pink and purple glow that Tsuna can't ever remember from when he was free.

He smiled happily as he continued to run. He felt free. He felt happy.

He would always remember this view. He will always remember his troubles.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone. This is an AU of sorts since the Vindice doesn't really exist. I mean, they do exist, but not the almighty power that they were like when they literally appear out of no where.<strong>

**Most of the Vindice do not have powers and are normal humans since only a chosen few can have the powers of the flame. Most can call upon it during moments like when Mothers can lift a car to get to their child. The burst of power. Meaning, some of the guardians will not have powers. I am mostly doing that for those who can wield weapons so that those who are weaker (Not naming names here) can be on par with them.**

**The Arcobaleno of course do have their powers. The are the strongest people in the world.**

**I hope you enjoy this and review. Reviews make me want to update faster. ;3**


	2. Chapter 2

"Why the hell are we here?" a scarred man asked with a growl. His red eyes dark and dilated as he glared at the old figure that sat behind a large desk filled with papers. The others with the scarred man, Xansus, were just as curious, but in a nicer way.

"The Estraneo Famiglia is gone," the old man, head of the Vongola, said in a grim tone. The other people in the room stiffened. "What do you mean, Nono?" a petite woman asked, her blue eyes wide as she stared at the old man. "It is as I said. Apparently, just at sunset if the information in correct, that someone attacked the building using mist flames," the temperature dropped rapidly.

"Not very many people can use mist flames. We only know one mist user ourselves," the woman from before, Luce, said with a thinking face. The other two beside her looked at her with knowing looks. She was the boss of said mist user.

"Lal Mirch found evidence in their base that they had Tsunayoshi," the blonde, blue eyed man that was with them, widened his eyes. "...Tsuna?" he asked in a quiet voice. The old man nodded, giving the blonde a worried look.

"Yes. Your son is alive, but he was experimented on. So if he is the same boy is unknown," the blonde had a strange look in his eyes as he remembered his little Tuna fish.

"When do we go and look for the trash?" Xansus asked, crossing his arms over his chest. He only met the boy once, a month before he was taken. He was one of the first to go back to the Sawada house and watch as the boy's mother practically break in front of everyone.

"The information that was about Tsunayoshi wasn't very good though," Nono said with a small sigh. This was what he could put off. Finding the brunette was great, perfect even since his other sons have died, but when reading the reports that some of the Estraneo scientists have written, it made his blood run cold and anger consume him.

"Apparently our little Tsuna is more unique than we thought," Luce tilted her head slightly, not understanding. She never met the boy, but she already felt protective of the child. "What do you mean?" Iemitsu, the boy's father, asked worried. It was bad enough that his son was forcibly taken by his wife, but to know that it was Estraneo and that he was experimented on was a completely different experience.

"Little Tsunayoshi was called 27 and made friends with a small group of children. Two of the children could use mist flames. But apparently, Tsuna took the medicine better than any of the other children, so they used him a lot," this made the three stiffen as they pictured a small fragile child being drugged and put through almost impossible tests.

"But," everyone stopped thinking as Nono continued. A thin frown in his face as he looked over the paper on his desk. "He was suddenly given fewer tests, fewer food, and fewer contact with basically anyone five years later after he showed up," confused, the remained silent allowing the boss to continue to speak.

"Apparently, during a test, something went wrong and three of the scientists died while the forth with them had to admitted into a hospital with a straight jacket or he would try to kill himself," Xanxus rose a brow, not believing the small child could do something like that. "And apparently, Tsuna doesn't remember a thing and not even a day later, started to talk to thin air."

Luce felt tears gather as she thought of what the child might have gone through to make him act like that. "It doesn't stop there," Nono continued noticing the already murderous look in their eyes.

"There is more!" Iemitsu yelled, already at his boiling point. He wanting to leave and look for his missing son. To see his little Tuna fish safe and sound. But hearing this made him want to hurt someone, possibly kill them. And it wasn't like he can kill those who did this to his son, now can he?

"Yes. The people your son was talking to were called Cielo and Notturno," Xansus uncrossed his arms as he glared at his adopted father. "Sky and Night," he said. Nono nodded.

Luce stared at Nono with large eyes filled with worry, confusion, and slight curiosity. "Why those names?" she asked, slightly scared of the answer she may receive.

"According to Tsunayoshi, they told him their names were Cielo and Notturno. It also says here that when they showed up, anyone who tried to...'make the child behave' was soon admitted into the hospital with many wounds that Tsunayoshi could not have made since he is on constant watch," Nono said as he continued to read the paper.

Xanxus was slightly angry and slightly amazed. A small child, a very small child, like Tsuna caused fear into one of the most feared famiglias. That caused for some respect since he was barely doing anything.

"Anything else?" Iemitsu asked with a strained voice, as though he was forcing himself to remain there and still. Which he was most likely doing at the information he was receiving. Nono looked at him worried before nodding once more, causing Iemitsu to tense and stiffen instantly.

"They found out Tsunayoshi's flame, or should I say, flames," more amazement for the small child. That and more fear and worry for him. "Flames? That is highly impossible since no one has been told to have more then one flame type. It is rare enough to find someone who can utilize their flames, but to find someone who can have more then one flame type. Can he even use them?" Luce asked seriously since she has seen all of the flame type out there. She is one of those lucky people.

Nono nodded, remaining silent for a moment. "They did several tests to see which flames he has. His strongest, and dominant flame, is the sky flame. Quickly following that one is mist, cloud, and rain. His weakest is storm and lightning while the sun is average for a person to have," Nono said, clearly remembering Reborn's, Luce's sun guardian's, extreme amount of sun flames.

"The trash is sounding more interesting as you continue to speak, old man," Xanxus said, mentally thinking of a battle they could have when Tsuna is returned safely and is in good health enough to fight.

Nono smiled at him knowingly while Iemitsu glared, as if daring him to try anything with his son. "We first have to find him, so I am asking for Reborn, Lal, Verde, Squalo, Xanxus, Iemitsu, and Mammon to go look for him. Luce and I will remain here to read the reports while you all search. He is most likely still in Italy since he just broke out and would need money to leave the country," Luce nodded, agreeing with the plan even though she wished she could help.

Xanxus looked ready to protest, but stopped himself since he knew there would be no way to get around this. He nodded while they didn't even bother to question the blonde. Knowing his answer from the moment he walked in.

Nono smiled at them. "I wish you all luck," he said before the three left. After exiting the room, they were greeted by each of their most closest famiglia members.

"So what was that about? You all were in there for hours," Reborn, the greatest hitman in the world, asked, not even bothering to be nice about it since he was called there and not allowed to be in the meeting.

Luce sighed as she remembered the picture of the child they were suppose to look for. Estraneo had one photo of the child. His gravity defying brown hair was dirty and reached down his back, stopping at his hips. His caramel eyes had a small layer of gold in it, while his face still had some baby fat on it. He would look absolutely adorable if he wasn't glaring in the picture, his lips set in a fine frown.

"We found him," she said, gaining everyone's attention. They may not know the boy like Iemitsu or Xanxus, but they have heard stories of how he made the assassin smile just by smiling himself.

That took a lot of bravery on the child's part. Or maybe stupidity.

"Tsunayoshi-kun?" Skull, a purple haired daredevil, asked to confirm their thoughts. Iemitsu nodded as he started to leave the room in a rush, most likely going to get ready to leave. "So what do we do?" Fon asked, his arms crossed, but his back straight and stiff.

"Reborn, Viper, Verde, Lal, Xanxus, Squalo, and Iemitsu-san are to look for him while the rest stay here," this made some upset, some not wanting to go, and some worried. "Why the hell do I have to?" Reborn asked, since they had Viper, who was an expert in finding people, Lal and Verde. Not to mention Squalo, the tactical genius.

"The boy is a very special case and is most likely traveling with a group of children who have two mist users, not including Tsuna," Luce explained quickly, wishing they would hurry to search for the boy.

Reborn was still not wanting to go so Luce pulled some more information out, but not all of it. "The boy has multiple flame types and will possibly be hard to subdue," she said before turning away, walking away from the stunned group. She knew now that Reborn will do it, just to see if her information was correct.

"If you are wrong, then I'm going to make sure everyone ignores you for a week," Reborn warned, knowing that the outgoing woman would hate it to her core. She shivered and hoped Nono's information was true.

Reborn, along with the others chosen to go, stood quietly and left the room to prepare. The others stayed behind and conversed with each other, not knowing what do now.

* * *

><p>"Tsuna-nii," Tsuna was gently shaken awake by the dark haired girl, the only girl in their group. Tsuna rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he sat up from the uncomfortable spot on the hard wood flooring. They had found a small abandoned house not too far from where the prison was.<p>

They decided to stay there for the night before continuing on their journey. "Good morning, Chrome-chan," he greeted with a small smile. Chrome smiled back and nodded. They both walked outside to be greeted by the others already up and about. "Looks like Tsuna-chan finally woke up," Mukuro teased the shorter teen. Tsuna pouted. It was true that he wasn't a morning person and they respected that a little since they had heard the last person, a scientist, who woke him up before seven was literally kicked into the metal wall and left a large crater where he hit it.

Mukuro was almost positive that when he entered Tsuna's room that he could still see a small dent from where the person hit the wall.

"Good morning, Tsuna," Sora greeted with a small smile. Tsuna smiled back and nodded. Naito was no where to be seen as Tsuna looked around for him. "The baka went to go search for anything useful," the orange eyed teen said, as though reading Tsuna's thoughts.

"You really need to stop reading minds," Tsuna huffed, turning away from the other in mock anger. Sora just smiled as he continued to stretch his sore limbs. Ken was talking to Chikusa as the two picked up a few sticks.

Tsuna, understanding that they might not find a house and may need to build a fire with said sticks, went to help them before he was stopped by Mukuro who look suddenly anxious. As did Chrome, so Tsuna decided to be on guard, and didn't like what he felt.

Some unknown people were getting close to where the small group was. Tsuna glared as he, Mukuro, and Chrome put up a cloak, making them invisible to the people that were coming towards them. "We should go now, just in case they have a mist user with them," the brunette spoke, earning nods of agreement before started to move away from the incoming group.

They didn't worry about Naito since he would easily find them. And true to their words, Naito appeared in front of them with a scowl before they continued on their way.

"What the hell are you all doing?" the dark brunette asked, his dark eyes looking slightly angry. Sora smirked at him, making him even more angry. "We sensed another group in the forest. So we decided to move on before they got to where we are. The only problem is their not getting farther away. They are following us," Tsuna spoke in a whisper.

The group picked up the pace, basically running away from where the people were. But they never got farther away. "I suggest we take them head on. Since they aren't going away," Mukuro whispered. Ken, Naito, and Chikusa agreed. Tsuna remained neutral while Sora and Chrome looked hesitant.

The group stopped in a large clearing, taking down their cloak. Tsuna motioned to form a circle. He and Chrome stood in the middle while the others did as he commanded.

"Twenty meters. Seventeen meters. Twelve meters," Tsuna counted down slowly. Chrome held onto Tsuna's arm, looking slightly afraid as she hid herself behind him. "Five meters. Two meters..." he spoke.

Just as he finished, three men came out into the clearing. One wore a strange black hood and cloak, completely being veiled in black, only showing the bottom half of his face. His shoulder length purple hair and upside down, purple triangles were seen along with his frowning lips. Beside him was a buzz cut blonde with light blue eyes. He was the buff man in the group, but he was still the kindest looking. The last one had long silver hair, glaring silver eyes, black trench coat, and long silver sword in hand.

"Voii. Which one of you is Sawada Tsunayoshi?" the silver haired man asked, making the group, minus Tsuna, Sora, and Naito, stiffen. "Why should we answer to you?" Mukuro asked back, slightly angered by the men. The man glared at them and took on an offensive stance.

"The one in the circle. That is Tsunayoshi," the cloaked male said. Chrome glared weakly at him, but she hid further behind Tsuna.

"And what if I am?" Tsuna questioned, not giving up his stoic front. He just stared at them with a bored expression, his stance nice and relaxed as if he wasn't being threatened at all. "Brat. We came to take you home," the first man spoke again. Tsuna stared at them, anger entering his eyes. "My home is where my heart is and my heart is with this group. So I am home," he spoke. The silver haired man growled as he took a step forward, just to be stopped by the blonde man.

"Tsuna. Do you remember me?" the blonde asked, his tone sad. Tsuna looked at him, his anger gone. He felt as though he should, but he can not remember. He can barely remember his own mother. All he remembered was that she was a brunette woman. "Should I?" he asked, thankful that his friends were staying quiet.

The man looked like his words physically hit him. He took a step back, a pained look on his face. "My name is Sawada Iemitsu," he said. Tsuna's stoic front was gone as he stared at them in shock, before anger took over him.

The group of three seemed to tense as all of the kids looked angry at them. "You couldn't come and get me ten years ago. Heck, I would still forgive you if you came the day before we left the prison. But no, you had to come and get me now, when I am finally free," Tsuna growled, his caramel eyes a dark amber.

Naito looked at him worried. He knew he was not visible to the group, but he also knew not to attack them without consent. But he also knew if he had to wait any longer, he would attack. Naito looked towards his counter part, noticing how Sora wasn't doing much better.

"The others know we are here. We were told to get Sawada Tsunayoshi and his group and take them back to HQ. There, you will be clothed, fed, washed, and homed. Your mother is also there, Tsunayoshi," the cloaked figure spoke again. Tsuna stiffened again, feeling Chrome tighten her hold on his arm. Mukuro and the two other boys looked towards Tsuna. They knew what was about to happen, so they stood straight, out of their defensive stance.

"One condition," Tsuna spoke, stunning the teens that were with him. Mukuro turned to look at him strangely. Tsuna's eyes turned bright orange. "You will give Chrome the organs she needs to live. After she is healed from the procedure, and if they do not like the place where you are taking us, we will leave. If everyone likes the place you are taking us, we will stay," Tsuna spoke. His eyes were narrowed, as if daring them to say no. His eyes darkening the longer the stayed quiet.

The small group of three looked at one another, or well, the silver haired man and Iemitsu looked towards one another. The cloaked figure nodded, not even bothering to consult with his higher ups. "Deal. We will be going now. It isn't that far to the vehicles we brought," he spoke as he turned towards the two.

"I better be getting paid since I was the one who got them to come. I want double the amount I was promised," he said, crossing his arms over his chest. Iemitsu and the silver haired man looked at him shocked before the silver haired one glared at him.

"Like hell. We weren't even getting paid in the first place. Why do you get money!?" he yelled, causing the younger teens, and Chikusa, to flinch. Iemitsu sighed as he motioned for them to follow him.

Tsuna was the first to move, followed by Chrome since she was still clinging to him, Mukuro and the two invisible teens. Ken and Chikusa were still stiff but followed after them.

The cloaked man and the samurai were still arguing as they were the last ones to leave the clearing. Tsuna, for some strange reason, felt at peace as he listened to the bickering and silent talking that happened around him. He was almost smiling as he walked behind the tall blonde man that was supposedly his father.

"Sorry we couldn't get to you before," Iemitsu whispered, to where only Chrome and Tsuna could hear him since they were the closest. "I looked everywhere for you, but I couldn't find you. After three years, we had to mark you as dead. Nana was heartbroken and barely had the will to do anything," he spoke. Chrome looked towards Tsuna with a concerned look as he brunette just continued to walk. "Can you tell me about her? About my mom?" he asked, just as quiet.

Iemitsu remained silent for a moment. "She looks almost exactly like you. The same pale skin, large brown eyes, brown hair, the same everything. The only thing you got from me would have to be your spiky hair. But I cut mine so you can't really tell," the man chuckled softly. Tsuna remained silent.

"Tsuna-nii," Ken called, making the yelling and silent chatter go quiet. Tsuna turned towards him, his eyes questioning. Ken looked nervously around him. "Ano," he quickly came to his 'big brother' and pulled him down to whisper into his ear.

After a moment, he pulled away and looked at him with questioning eyes. Tsuna smiled at him, the first smile that the three men have seen. "I trust them," he spoke, pulling the taller, yet younger, blonde to him. Ken sighed as he allowed the brunette to do whatever it is he was doing.

"The time it takes to get over a surgery the kind that that girl, Chrome was it? She will need to stay for two weeks, a month possibly," the cloaked man said, ignoring the scene before him. He stared at Chrome, but it wasn't like any of them knew that.

"You two have mist flames," he spoke to Mukuro and Chrome. Mukuro glared at him as they came into the forest and onto a road where two vehicles were. One was small and the other was a large red van.

"Iemitsu will be driving you all there," the silver haired man said. He and the cloaked man went towards the small black car and drove off without a care if they were following. Tsuna sat shotgun, Iemitsu driving, while Mukuro, Chikusa, and Sora sat behind them. In the very back was Naito, Ken, and Chrome who looked ready to pass out.

The ride was long and quiet. When they finally made it to the large building, a mansion, the sun was setting, the sky already dark blue, with few strands of pink, orange, and purple. Most of the teens were asleep, leaving Mukuro and Tsuna awake. Iemitsu kept taking glances at his long lost son.

"We are here," he said quietly, not wanted to wake anyone just yet. Tsuna nodded as they entered the gates. "What is everyone like?" he asked not taking his eyes off the road.

"Timoteo is your grandfather and the ninth of Vongola. Your mother has been different when you were taken and doesn't talk as often, but I think when she sees you will she be happier," he said softly. Tsuna sighed as they pulled up by the black car, three other men in black tail coats were waiting for them by the door.

"The silver haired man is Squalo and the cloaked one is Mammon," Iemitsu explained as he exited the car, followed by Mukuro and Tsuna. "Mukuro, can you wake up the others?" Tsuna asked politely. Mukuro sighed, but did go to wake the others.

As everyone was finally awake and out of the van, they were greeted by the tailcoat men. "Welcome home," they greeted with a bow. Iemitsu titled his head in greeting while the two other men ignored the three.

"Take Tsuna and his friends to their rooms in the west wing. Tomorrow, setup an appointment with our doctors with Chrome. I'll tell them what she needs. Also bring some clothes for them to wear," Iemitsu told them. The three men, butlers, nodded. The two younger ones both had black hair, but the taller one had blue eyes while the shortest of the three butlers had brown eyes. The tallest, and oldest, had dull brown eyes and gray hair.

The other three adults nodded before entering the building, Iemitsu throwing one last look before disappearing.

"My name is Wilson and I'm the head butler," the old man greeted. The blue eyes man smiled at them happily. "My name is Gregory, it is a pleasure," the last man shuffled nervously in his spot. "Teito."

Tsuna smiled at them. "I'm Tsuna. These are Mukuro, Chikusa, Ken, and Chrome," he motioned towards each person. He left out Sora and Naito since they could not see them.

Gregory grinned at them before motioning to follow him. "Welcome to Vongola Mansion," he joked. Wilson shook his head lightly before following the group inside.

Teito took a shy glance at the group before heading down a different hall to fetch the needed clothes. The west wing wasn't that far away and before the group even made it, Teito was back with a hamper of clothes.

"Pick any room you want," Wilson told them before they left down the hall. Tsuna picked up a night shirt and pants before going into the closest room he could, followed by Sora and Naito.

"Are you sure it was smart to come here?" Naito asked, clearly not wanting to be here. He threw himself onto the bed, curling up with a pillow. The bed was bigger than the beds in the prison so they could all sleep on it and not have the fear of falling off. Sora, unhappily, agreed with Naito. Tsuna ignored them for a while as he changed.

Once finished, he also laid down on the bed, curling into Naito. "I felt it was the right thing to do. Besides, this way Chrome can get her organs and we can leave if we want. All we have to do is make sure we don't get too attached to anyone here," Tsuna said. Sora sighed, not bothering to point out the flaws in his plan. The orange eyed teen also joined the duo in bed. Tsuna sighed as he felt the heat from both of them. This is what he loved the most.

He felt his vision getting darker and darker before he finally closed his eyes and let sleep consume him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, everyone. I enjoyed writing this. I hope you all fav, follow, review, or whatever it is you ppl are going to do.<strong>

**As you all can see, I started to call Cielo and Notturno by their 'Human' name if you want to call it that. I will still use their real names, when needed of course. **


End file.
